Impulse
by LookAtMyShoes
Summary: I've never been kissed in the rain." ;Shizuma/Nagisa;. The fluff will rot your brain.


So, I've recently watched the Strawberry Panic! series.  
...Twice. And I more than fell in love with it. So freaking adorable. I figured I had to pay tribute to such cuteness, so here it is. Shizuma/Nagisa, my favourite couple from the anime.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Strawberry Panic!

_Impluse_

The evening sun was perched lazily over the horizon, ever so slowly drifting lower as the time passed and a gentle breeze danced through the air. Cerulean skies melted into brilliant shades of vermilion, violet, red, yellow, bleeding into the atmosphere as the stars waited to be awoken from their daytime slumber. Patiently waiting olive green eyes gazed endlessly into the distance with serenity and a small smile pulled at her lips as she tuned in to the rushed footsteps headed her way. Her back was leaning casually against a tree, her arms folded loosely over her chest as her gaze shifted in the direction of the nearing footfalls.

And the tranquility of the atmosphere was abruptly shattered as a redhead came barreling through the woods, her foot catching on a protruding root. As quickly as she had begun falling, Shizuma pushed off from the tree and encircled the other girl before she could hit the ground and she sighed gently in relief.

"Shizuma! Ah, ah, I'msosorry! I didn't mean to be late, I got caught up and the time went by so fast and I didn't even realize and I'm so sorry to keep you waiting--"

Shizuma gently pressed her index finger to Nagisa's lips, hushing her almost instantly. A blush that would put her red hair to shame crawled up her neck and onto her cheeks as the finger was withdrawn. She opened her mouth to apologize once more before Shizuma softly ran her hand along Nagisa's cheek.

"I missed you," her lilting voice resulted in another blush from the girl in her arms as they leaned in to one another.

Nagisa mumbled a quiet response into her lover's chest, her words muffled by Shizuma's uniform.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" she asked gently, curling her hand around the curve of Nagisa's hip.

"Anywhere with you is fine," the redhead answered absently, her eyes drifting shut as Shizuma's thumb drew small circles over her hip bone.

"Oh," she brought a hand up to her own chin, feigning innocence. "Would you like to pay a visit to the Sister, then?"

"Sure," Nagisa mumbled distractedly, snuggling close against Shizuma's body and slurring the words 'whatever you want' into the older girl's uniform. A moment later, her mind clicked as she registered what had been said to her. Eyes snapping open, she jolted back slightly. "Wait, what?!"

Shizuma's lips pulled into a smile as she drew Nagisa back to her, giggling quietly. "You weren't listening to me at all," she said, sounding offended.

"I was! I-I just..."

With another laugh, she pressed a kiss to Nagisa's forehead and held her close.

"Come on," she slipped a hand into Nagisa's, entwining their fingers. "Let's go for a walk."

The blush faded from Nagisa's cheeks and she nodded, holding on to Shizuma's arm with her own free arm. With the warm breeze in the air and the setting sun, the two walked leisurely through campus, every so often passing by a few of their friends or acquaintances. Nagisa's attention was elsewhere the majority of the time, however. Having Shizuma so close was intoxicating and she simply couldn't fight the drunken state she was in whenever her lover was around. It was impossible. A single smile could crack her heart open and buckle her knees to the ground. She was undeniably in love and her body acted on its own accord in the form of heated blushes, skipping heartbeats, hazy eyes.

Shizuma spotted a nearby bench and gently nudged her girlfriend, who replied with an interrogatory hum.

"We can watch the sunset from there," she suggested smoothly, rubbing her thumb over Nagisa's knuckles.

"Okay," came the answer accompanied with an adorable smile that brought a certain heat to Shizuma's chest.

Leading Nagisa to the bench, Shizuma sat down with the younger girl's head resting on her shoulder, lacing their fingers over and over again as the quiet air surrounded and shielded them from the outside world. Distant chirping echoed faintly and the breeze tugged lightly at their locks of hair. Nagisa expelled a small amount of air in her lungs, smiling into Shizuma's shoulder. At the sound of her girlfriend's sigh, Shizuma turned her head.

"Something wrong?" she questioned, brushing away a few strands of hair from Nagisa's eyes.

The younger girl shook her head, holding Shizuma's arm a bit tighter.

"No, nothing," she angled her neck to gaze up into forest green as her heart did circles, squares, polygons inside of her chest. "I'm just..." she held her breath for a moment, searching for the correct word. Knitting her eyebrows together, her bottom lip poked out slightly as words failed her. "...Happy," she finally finished, flickering her eyes back to Shizuma.

Shizuma pressed her lips to the top of Nagisa's head. Her heart thrummed lovingly inside her chest in a way it only could around her beloved. She listened carefully to the other's breathing, focusing on nothing other than the two of them.

In an uncharacteristic act of boldness, Nagisa tipped up her chin and connected their lips softly at first and the older girl blinked once in a moment of surprise, though Shizuma quickly countered with a fair amount of pressure that led the younger girl to throwing her arms around her lover's neck. Eagerly, she tilted her head, deepening the kiss. She smiled against her platinum goddess' mouth as Shizuma pulled away, resting a hand on Nagisa's cheek. The touch was sensual and lingering, much like their kiss, and she lovingly trailed her hand down to Nagisa's shoulder, upper arm, forearm, down to grasp her hand again.

The smaller girl blushed, looking away.

Shizuma's lips were at her ear a moment later.

"That was unexpected," she traced her fingertips along the line of Nagisa's jaw, earning a shiver that shook its way up the redhead's spine.

"I've just never...kissed anyone while watching the sunset before..." she replied shyly, suddenly reserved and nervous.

"Mm," Shizuma turned her head, casting her eyes toward the settling sun.

"It's just something I've always wanted to do," Nagisa rubbed the back of her neck with her palm. "You know, like...getting your first car and taking a road trip, or stuffing your face into your birthday cake just because you could..." she trailed off, visualizing that for a moment, then quickly shook her head. Who in their right mind would ruin a perfectly good cake? Absurd. "Well, or going swimming with all your clothes on, or pushing your best friend into the pool," she continued rambling, ticking off her mental list with her fingers.

Shizuma raised an eyebrow, sending her girlfriend a highly amused expression that went entirely unnoticed. She glanced at the sky for a moment, noting there wasn't a cloud in sight, then brought her attention back to Nagisa.

"What about being kissed in the rain?" she asked thoughtfully.

A blush painted along Nagisa's cheeks and she sunk down into the bench out of embarrassment. She was no prude, but when Shizuma asked her questions like that, it made her nervous.

"I've never been kissed in the rain," she answered quietly after a few long moments, her maroon eyes still staring off into space.

Shizuma's eyes sparked with mischief as she stood, arresting Nagisa's wrist in her grasp before tearing her from the bench and breaking out into a run. Nagisa shot the back of her girlfriend's head a confused look, her eyes widening, limbs flailing wildly as she trailed behind the former Etoile.

"Shizuma?" she called out in vain, feeling her lungs cry out in protest as they continued running through the woods, along the sidewalks, the lakeside.

After a decent distance, Shizuma abruptly came to a stop, causing the girl behind her to collide with her backside with an 'oof'. Glancing around, she realized she'd been led to the Strawberry Dorms. It was the back of the building, an area not often populated, which was a mystery to her since the scenery was beautiful.

Flowers outlined a cobblestone walkway that twisted and winded between trees, benches, and old fashioned street lamps. Bird baths decorated barren areas. A fountain of average size stood erect in the center with a courtyard-like appearance. It had no base, so the water carelessly spilled onto the cemented ground below it.

"Wow," she murmured in awe, tightening her hold on Shizuma's hand.

Shizuma glanced down at her once more with a smile and as quickly as they had stopped, she began running with Nagisa in tow. She crossed distance to the fountain and looked up at the sky a last time before tugging Nagisa to her chest, wrapping her arms securely around the younger girl's waist.

"Shizu--" she was gently cut off by soft lips upon her own as Shizuma took a few steps backward.

Cool water splashed onto her skin and hair as her eyes slipped shut. She felt the arms around her waist slide up to the middle of her back and press her into the body she was connected to. Her own arms lifted hesitantly to lace around Shizuma's neck which was already soaked with water and she gasped slightly as it started pelting her face and uniform. The older girl smiled into the kiss as their hearts pounded in their chests and their breathing grew heavy. Nagisa felt herself becoming lightheaded as she leaned a bit more into Shizuma for support in order to quite literally prevent herself from falling to the ground.

Soon enough, their hair had gathered enough water to cause a droop in both of their ponytails and their uniforms were drenched and dripping. Neither cared to notice, however, as they lost themselves in kiss after kiss, touch after touch.

Nagisa's hand gripped desperately to Shizuma's necktie as she stood on the tips of her toes, eyes fluttering open while her lover's hands drifted back down to her waist. With one last delicate kiss to Nagisa's bottom lip, Shizuma pulled away only a fraction and smiled as a droplet of water rolled off the tip of the redhead's nose. The smaller girl breathlessly rested her head in the crook of Shizuma's neck, her chest contracting with each intake of air. The drone of falling water was oddly calming as the both of them held one another in silence.

Shizuma placed a careful hand at the base of Nagisa's neck while the other curved around her hip and rocked their bodies back and forth for a moment.

"It's not quite rain, but," she murmured into the younger girl's hair, closing her eyes for a moment.

Nagisa shifted slightly in her girlfriend's arms as her hands added pressure to Shizuma's neck, pulling her back down for a brief kiss as the water rained around and over them.

"It was better than rain," she pressed back into the space between Shizuma's neck and shoulder, her lips grazing against the slick skin with each word.

"You think so?" she paused, threading her fingers with Nagisa's and leading her out of the wake of the fountain.

She nodded with a smile in her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Now we go find Tamao," Shizuma smirked, tipping up Nagisa's chin with a single finger. "You have a certain best friend to toss into the pool."

~Fin


End file.
